spidermangamingfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage
Carnage first appears in Spider-Man:Friend or Foe being defeated by Spider-Man and joins Spidey's group to defeat Mysterio.Carnage has been the subject of rumors to appear in Spider-Man 4.Fans of Carnage wants him to be voiced/played by Jim Carrey,but those who are fans of Prison break want Robert Knepper to voice/play Carnage.Kasaday would perform a failed bomb threat only to be arrested by Spider-Man and a police officer.He would be well known in jail and becomes friends with Eddie Brock,making homicidial jokes about life.In a fanmade trailer,It is presumed that Eddie and Kasaday becomes enemies and fhave a fight that causes a prisonwide riot.Kasaday runs around killing cops and he finds the officier that arrested him.After he stabs the officier,the officier's blood stains the Symbiote sample that has escaped from Dr. Connors' Lab.The Symbiote jumps on him,which causes him to kill everyone except for Eddie Brock and Captain Stacy.Kasaday runs into the surrounding forest,relizing that the Symbiote made him do all that killing in a short amount of time.It made Cletus like death even more and started killing innocent people for fun. Now calling himself Carnage,he starts killing people everywhere across New York.In his first encounter with Spider-Man as Carnage,he gains the upperhand,but the symbiote is effected by a loud church bell.He escapes afterwards to Doc Ock's Lair.He shows his cunning by planning how he can defeat Spider-Man.He finds a newspaper that has Dr. Connors,Peter Parker,and Eddie Brock on the front page.He decides to use Connors for his plan to take over New York and destroy it.Kasaday finds Connors and gets him to create clones of him.Connors relizing the dormant part of the Lizard made him do the wrong thing tries to stop the process but is easily defeated by the clones.Across New York,there are Symbiote Domes,S.H.I.E.L.D. Domes,Wandering Symbiotes in the entire city.The Daily Bugle and Ryker's Island(In the game Lincoln Enterprises,Fisk Industries,and Doc Ock's Lair) have been shielded by the S.H.I.E.L.D. Domes seen in the city.Venom,Spider-Man,Black Cat,and Lizard team up to defeat the army of Symbiotes.Venom and Spider-Man goes to the Construction Site to defeat Carnage(in the game Doc Ock help using his empire to help Carnage in his takeover). After Doc Ock is defeated,Venom and Spider-Man takes on Carnage.After Carnage is defeated,the symbiote goes to Ock to create Monster Ock.Kasaday is then seen in Venom's arm in the ending cutscene being tooken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. In Venom:The Movie,he does the same things above but he kills Ann Weying,Eddie Brock's wife.Eddie also researches Kasaday on the Daily Bugle computer which reveals that he is friends with Lonnie,the Ripper and he killed his parents,grandmother,and cousin at the age of 12.S.H.I.E.L.D. has been hunting him ever since he murdered an entire mob syndicate with only one small bomb.Kasaday is feared by every thug in New York.While talking with his Dad about the red symbiote,he says that he killed millions of people in one week and his base used to be the Sewers.Kasaday was crazy enough to swim in the sewerage and drink it with the blood of his victims. Category:Villians Category:Boss Battles Category:Playable Characters